


all my days begin with you

by lazyscrawls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic, F/M, Female Baekhyun, Married Couple, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyscrawls/pseuds/lazyscrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol likes waking up to see Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my days begin with you

**Author's Note:**

> aka het marriage mornings i'm too lazy to compile into an actual fic.  
> baekhyun is a girl!

Chanyeol likes waking up to see Baekhyun. Baekhyun sleeps with the duvet clamped between her teeth, eyelids quivering and cheeks soft. Chanyeol trails a hand up her thigh, lips following.

“Good morning,” he says into her skin, when she finally opens her eyes.

Baekhyun yawns and sits up, pulling Chanyeol up with her. The duvet scrunches at her waist and Chanyeol tries not to look sad. “Stop sniffing me, you creep.”

“I wasn’t,” Chanyeol denies weakly.

Baekhyun snickers and scratches at her shoulder, pulling at the strap of her top. She tries to fight back a yawn, blinking the sleep from her eyes. “C’mere,” she mumbles, and Chanyeol grins, tilts his head down. The way her ring digs into the back of his neck still manages to make him ridiculously happy.

“You’re ruining my wake up kiss,” Baekhyun says, and stretches. The strap of her top slips off her shoulder and Chanyeol nudges it back into place.

He grins. “I knew you only married me for my amazing make out skills.”

“That and your mad drum skills,” says Baekhyun, but she nuzzles her face into his neck. “I’m hungry,” she adds and Chanyeol chuckles, reluctantly untangling himself from her.

“Get up,” he says, when Baekhyun makes to sink into the mattress again. “You have work.” She groans and scoots up to the headboard, and he presses his lips to her forehead before heading out to the kitchen.

Chanyeol is in charge of making breakfast since he’s not the bread maker of the two of them. Or as Baekhyun likes to put it: “doesn’t have anything productive to do aside from dodging fangirls”. When Baekhyun is in a good mood, she whips up the most magical omelettes. Chanyeol’s way of making breakfast means trying not to drop eggs onto the floor when Baekhyun walks out in nothing but a shirt on.

He tries not to notice the way her bra peeks out from under the crisp white material. And the matching panties.

“What’s on the agenda today?” he asks, sliding a mug of coffee across the counter.

“A new band to sign, a new band to find,” Baekhyun singsongs, long fingers cradling her coffee. She looks more awake already, looking patiently at the mess of eggs in the pan.

Chanyeol laughs and sits down, pressing his knees to hers. She hooks an ankle around his, and pulls the plate of eggs forward. “Which band is your favourite?” he asks, spooning colourful cereal into his mouth.

Baekhyun rolls her eyes as he carefully picks out the green cereal rings, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. “Girls Generation,” she says and Chanyeol pouts.

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because you converted my supposedly shoes closet into your practice room,” Baekhyun says immediately, standing up to put her plate into the dishwasher. Chanyeol frowns when she pads back into their room, shoving more cereal into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

On Sundays though, they don’t wake up until noon, and Baekhyun still walks around in nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear.

“That’s—” Chanyeol had said, the first Sunday she stayed over. His mouth hangs open as Baekhyun pads into the kitchen, still blinking sleepily. He stares at her black bra through her, no, _his_ holey band t-shirt, and swallows down the rest of his sentence.

“I’m so cold,” Baekhyun mumbles, wrapping her arms around him. Her nose digs into his chest. Chanyeol flushes and leans against the counter.

“Then wear some pants,” he mutters, putting down his box of cereal.

Baekhyun laughs, muffled into his chest, all eyes and teeth, and Chanyeol’s not complaining.

 

* * *

 

Mornings are the worst when you have to drive your wife to work as every man fortunate enough to be in the building drool over her.

He’s not sure if she’s doing this on purpose or anything, but red lips and eyeliner and killer heels have always been sort of his weakness. The way her skirt hikes up as she gets out of the car gives him a mini heart attack, and he still thinks it would be a great idea if he could just escort her up to her office.

(Admittedly, he had tried that once and received a bruise on his arm for a week.)

“Bye,” Baekhyun says as she stands on the curb, leaning into his car window for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Chanyeol says, a bit grumbly, watching as she waves before stepping into the massive revolving doors. His phone lights up seconds later.

_we both know who wins the love competition_ , the message says.

He still hasn’t learned how to stop the grin on his face on the ride home.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” a voice cuts through the pounding in his head. “I brought you breakfast.”

Chanyeol looks up to see Baekhyun slipping into the studio in her office attire. She smiles at him, holding up a bag of lunchboxes.

“Baek,” he croaks, standing up from his armchair. “You’re amazing.” He wraps his arms around her waist and inhales, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I know I am,” Baekhyun replies, dropping the bag to the floor and squeezing him back. She eyes the rest of the band littering the studio in various states of sleep. “How’s the album doing?”

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair and straightens his t-shirt. “It’s okay. We’re sort of finished with the recording. Just some tweaking here and there.” He chances a look at the clock on the studio wall and stares at his wife. It is eight in the morning. “What are you doing up so early?”

Baekhyun hums from where she’s arranging the lunchboxes. Chanyeol can see the magnificent view of The Baekhyun Omelette. “Can’t a girl wake up early without being questioned?”

Chanyeol grins. “You hate waking up early.”

Baekhyun frowns at him. “What’s your point, Mr Park?”

Chanyeol’s grin widens. “My point, Mrs Park, is did somebody miss being woken up by the greatest drummer slash husband in history?”

Baekhyun’s nose scrunches as she punches him in the chest. “Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, now.”

Chanyeol chuckles and grabs his lunchbox, shoving half of the omelette into his mouth. “You’re the best wifey ever, Baek,” he says between bites.

Baekhyun makes a face as she eats a spoon of her fried rice. “You’re disgusting,” she says. “Stop giggling.”

“I can’t help it,” Chanyeol says, taking another bite. “You really are.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol can see her ears slowly turning red.

“The best,” Chanyeol says solemnly. “Thank God you agreed to marry me.”

Baekhyun laughs and nudges him with her shoe. “Thank God you asked.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun finally leaves the studio at nine thirty after refusing a ride to the office. “I have a car, you overgrown loser,” she had said, pecking his cheek before slipping out.

Chanyeol pouts at the closed door before slumping back into his seat. “Guys,” he says loudly. “Breakfast!”

“What,” Minseok mutters, rubbing his eyes. Sehun rolls off the couch and grunts, sitting up on the floor and giving Chanyeol a glare.

“I think my back is done for,” Yixing says, uncurling from his armchair. “Finish the album without me guys, you’ll never see me on stage ever again.”

“Melodrama doesn’t suit you, Yixing,” Chanyeol laughs. “C’mon, Baekhyun brought food.”

“Food,” Minseok repeats, already holding up a fork. “Tell Baekhyun I’ll marry her if she doesn’t want you anymore.”

Chanyeol scowls, poking at his phone. “She won’t.”

“Whipped.” Sehun snickers through a mouthful of omelette.

“Shut up and eat,” Yixing says.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol wakes up to Baekhyun straddling his legs.

“What,” Chanyeol says aloud, then: “Baek, oh god, what.”

“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun whines. She tilts her head, and Chanyeol really shouldn’t think that she’s cute when she’s got his cock in her hands.

“Please, Chanyeol,” she says, pressing a kiss to the tip of his length.

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and moans. “Come over here.”

Baekhyun climbs up and he cups her chin for a kiss. Long and slow.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whimpers against his lips. “Give it to me.”

“Okay, baby, okay,” Chanyeol says. He stands up, taking off the boxers dangling at his knees. Baekhyun noses at his neck, and he groans, hands trying to unclasp her bra.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps when he thumbs at her nipples. “C’mon.”

“C’mon what?”

“Fuck me, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun demands, pink lips forming a pout.

“You know what they say about drummers,” Chanyeol says conversationally, sliding his hands to her thighs. He picks her up and pushes her back into the pillows.

“What?” Baekhyun is biting her lip, waiting. Chanyeol presses a kiss to her thigh and lines himself up.

“Drummers bang harder,” he says, just before he pushes himself in. Baekhyun’s laugh sticks in her throat, and she gasps, letting out a high-pitched moan.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mutters, one hand coming up to grasp at his hair. “Then bang me harder.”

“I am.”

Baekhyun glares at him. Her thighs clamp around his waist. “I’ll believe it when I—”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Chanyeol snaps his hips forward. Baekhyun whimpers his name and Chanyeol speeds up, driving her into the pillow.

He kisses her as he slams into her, one hand cradling her face. Baekhyun arches up to meet him, pressing her chest into his.

“More, more,” she mewls, and then she’s shuddering, stomach tensing as she comes hard. Chanyeol groans her name, arms buckling as he releases into her.

Baekhyun laughs softly when he opens his eyes. “That good, huh?”

Chanyeol pulls her in and places a sloppy kiss at the corner of her mouth. “Always good,” he mumbles, pulling out. Baekhyun giggles into his neck, hands reaching out to pull him closer.

“Love you,” she says as Chanyeol’s arm wrap around her waist. She gives a tiny yawn and shuffles closer. He can feel her ring against his neck.

Chanyeol grins, tired and sleepy. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun pls be my wifey too


End file.
